The plague of mystery
by ase7462pokemon
Summary: what happens to our favourite knuckle head ninja when he gets a very over powerd phone and the power of kyuubi he becomes a god of technology thats what :D femkyuubixnarutox3haremxhinata super god naruto smartnaruto
1. Chapter 1

This story is about naruto female kyuubi and one very very very OP phone [if you want to know what OP mean please just look it up]

Writing guide

"speaking" normal speaking

"SPEAKING" Demon speaking or chakra enhanced speaking

'thinking' normal thoughts

'THINKING' Demon thoughts janu

;phone noises; just because its for watch_dogs

/ time-change in place \\===========[]  
>|| author monologue || [summary usually at the end of the chapters]<br>(for important things that might happen while not writing)

|| Yes that just happened ||

|| to they story ||

Today was very... surprising to say the least a found a phone on the ground had a no contacts no info not even a serial number ||not the food :/ || had a few apps in it I haven't used any of them as the labels are very descriptive and well i'm not going to do something unless i have people around to show to so tonight i'm going over to kuramas so i can have proof if it really does work i hope it does but then again it might lead to a hole lot of crap that i might not want to know about...

|| i corrected a few typing errors or misspellings i hope you like the refined mini-prologue (updated January 23, 2015)||


	2. Chapter 2

Writing guide

"speaking" normal speaking

"SPEAKING" Demon speaking or chakra enhanced speaking

'thinking' normal thoughts

'THINKING' Demon thoughts janu

;phone noises; just because its for watch_dogs

/ time-change in place \\===========[]  
>|| author monologue || [summary usually at the end of the chapters]<br>(for important things that might happen while not writing)

|| Yes that just happened AGAIN! ||

|| to they story ||

||time skip kuramas house||

'...kurama you there...'said the Blondie that had a million thoughts on his head and in his gut '*yawn* what naru-kun'kurama said lazily after her 5 hour nap. 'sorry were you sleeping?' '*thinking noise* well i say that's about right...'

...

...

...

...

'naruto you there?'

...

'*thinking noise* i wonder if he finally broke from all my tormenting?

...

'i'

'i what naruto-kun'

'love'

'love me?'

'turtles'

'... what was that naruto...?'

'turtles are love turtles are life'

'naruto don't say that!'

'*muffled giggles*'

'why are you laughing'

'look behind you'

'*thinking noise* what the FUCK?'

||cock block no-jutsu XD||

*dancing turtle in a sombrero*

*poof the turtle vanished*

'naruto what the hell was that'

'my payback for you not warning me you were gonna sleeping so long without letting me know you were gonna sleep that long'

'... so you wanted to see me?'

'uh yeah i don't know how i'm gonna show you so uh just look through my eyes ok?'

'... if you say so'

naruto presses the power button and a square with two X's shows up on the screen with in the square then the circle surrounding the circle them selves after three dots show up naruto assuming they were a sign that the phone was loading then it started to ring

'naru-kun i have a bad feeling about this phone'

'so do i but what if it's the phones owner?'

'... and if its not the owner'

'we figure out how to get it to him or her or it'

|| summon can be animals summons insect summons fish summons so there's gotta be a summon that doesn't have a gender somewhere ||

'okay... but please be careful'

*naruto smiles* 'i will i... love you'

'what did y-y-you say?' Kurama said in shock

'i love you very very very much' Naruto said in a quite but firm voice

Kurama cuts the mental like abruptly causing Naruto to be extremely confused but he wanted to tell her if something did happen like they both felt and predicted actually happened.

|| to the people saying that this conversation cant be fit in the time span of a normal-ish conversation you would be right unless the phrase the mind moves faster than the body comes into play... Which it does in certain locations of the story and since they dont physicaly have to move or speak with there mouths or any other parts of there body and the hearing is just a mental voice not being heard by the character eardrums.||

*Naruto taped his thumb on the answer button and held it up to his ear*

;hey who's on the other end of the phone;

'uh sir i don't know what you are talking about care to be more specific?'

;i am a member of deadsec;

'deadsec?'

;yes i hope you can learn how to use this phone and quick;

'what do you mean?'

;i'm gonna give you a thing called a digital trip;

'i though digital trips where just a myth'

;no there real just not easily obtained and even harder to do over a phone...;

'...whats gonna happen to me'

;you are going to train in the ways of deadsec so you don't get killed by a secret organization called Blume you will learn to hack or kill and even kill by hacking they will hunt you down to kill you so please don't deny me this favor you will be rewarded in time but please we can not have this phone taken and be wirelessly destroyed by Blume. all you need to do is to get a pair of headphones and goto the 'app' digital trip and click training if you do this your life will changed for ever to say the least...;

...

...

...

;kid you there?;

'i...'

...

;kid if your gonna accept just do it already;

'... i accept but of you train me to the highest extent how long will i be gone' Naruto said grabbing a pair of headphones

'well technically your put in a state of 'sleep were your consciousness is stimulated by the sounds like you are being hypnotized is the best way to explain it just it completely auditory but it seems like you're in world created by your mind and is influenced by me through the connection i have with the phone'

'i guess that makes some sense' naruto said putting the conversation in the background and opened the app and heard slow static that picked up

;your gonna have t listen to the static and make sure to close your eyes you will get a splitting headache if you don't and when i mean splitting i mean it can split your head in half if you don't;

|| thats it for this part next chapter will be mainly getting the training with deadsec out of the way||

uploaded 1-23-15


End file.
